IPREP Project Summary The IUPUI Postbaccalaureate Research Education Program (IPREP) will provide academic enhancement and extensive research experiences to prepare talented college graduates from diverse backgrounds for success in rigorous Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. programs in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Six students will be recruited annually from historically black colleges and universities, predominantly Hispanic serving institutions and tribal colleges as well as from a pool of high performing underrepresented minority students from existing IUPUI programs. IPREP Fellows will begin the pro- gram on June 1st each year with a one-week orientation where their skills and needs will be assessed, and from which a detailed personal development plan will be established. Weeks 2-7 will be two-week rotations in three labs chosen by the Fellows. Every IPREP Fellow will then be paired with an experienced research mentor with active sponsored research, who will incorporate the student as a paid employee into their research enterprise. IPREP Fellows will receive additional ongoing support from the IUPUI Center for Research and Learning that will include individualized advising, assistance in preparing graduate school applications, planning for graduate school visits and interviews, as well as monthly monitoring and reporting of progress to the Program Director. IPREP Fellows will leave the program with enhanced laboratory and research sills, including improved abilities to ask and solve research questions (critical thinking), increased understanding of expectations of graduate programs, awareness of process for seeking external funding for graduate education, improved self-confidence and ability to succeed in a competitive academic environment. At least five of the six IPREP Fellows will be successful in obtaining admission to rigorous Ph.D. and Ph.D./M.D. programs and will successfully complete their graduate/professional programs.